


A Little Bit Of You & Me

by bblovedoll



Series: We Will Survive [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Everyone's married, Future Fic, I'm Starting A New Series On AO3 To Avoid Finishing My Second Book - Please Don't Judge Me, It's A Beautiful Time, Lindz is Pregnant, Love Story, M/M, Pregnancy, We Will Survive, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblovedoll/pseuds/bblovedoll
Summary: He doesn't like it that now he's got two more people to love instead of just the small circle that makes up Mikey and Linz and the rest of the misfit toys that he's accumulated over the years.





	A Little Bit Of You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so dear children, I was lucky enough to get published last June and so have avoided writing on AO3 to focus on that. God help us all but that was flickin' intense - I did nothing but go to school, work and revise.  
(And for my own privacy, and personal reasons, I won't list or tell the name of the book so have fun figuring that out internet stalkers)  
So now, I'm listening to Christmas Music, because I'm American and we do that because capitalism, and writing a Queer As Folk Fanfic.  
Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy this new series.

He doesn't like it that now he's got two more people to love instead of just the small circle that makes up Mikey and Linz and the rest of the misfit toys that he's accumulated over the years. Including, sadly, a dorky accountant who finally married the only slut that was bigger than Brian Kinney himself, and a gorgeous child that looked exactly like said dorky accountant but, insert sigh here, there was nothing to do about it now.  
When Justin had first mentioned kids Brian had simply given him the coy smile that said, "And people in Hell want ice water."  
The second time he'd brought up the subject, Brian had rolled his eyes, kissed him so deep  
his blonde little head spun, and then fucked him on the kitchen island Justin had requested be  
covered in a sharp gray color. His pale skin looked gorgeous against it  
The third, the last, time, Brian had come home with a surrogate pamphlet.  
It was their fifth year wedding anniversary.  
And now, he was waiting in some goddamn waiting room while Linz pushed out his little spawn.  
Spawns.  
Because there were two.  
And because the youngest, the smallest, wasn't barely the size of a pencil. And because the  
oldest had already decided it wanted to start his day off with coming out legs first. Which was bad for some reason that he had been too numb to understand.  
And he couldn't even stand to be in the room because there was so much blood.  
But Justin could.  
The one glimpse he'd gotten was of a kind face, breathing with HIS best friend, and of the owner of that face wiping her sweat away.  
And he was trying not to chain smoke.  
Michael was right beside him, Ted and Em had already left.  
And Ben, Zen as he was, had already left with their daughters Claire and Victoria and Hunter  
Ted had his own firm and Em had to get their own daughter, Savanna, into bed and Brian had  
been kind enough to send them off with a middle finger and a kiss to Little Savannas' cheek.  
And it's another three hours before they hear the gut curdling cries of a baby delivered and another before a smaller, weaker, cry finally follows.  
The nurse hands him the oldest baby first. And there's a tuft of blonde hair, and his eyes are blue.  
He's still screaming so his face is red.  
And when he would probably be disgusted with any other child, was, in fact, when Savanna was born, he's shocked to realize how at peace he is.  
He loves the fact that this little boy is all his.  
"He likes you," someone says beside him.  
And there's Justin, the only thing he thought he'd ever get to really love, leaning against a door, tired and a mess.  
A rather tiny bundle in his arms.  
"Are you sure?" Brian asked, cocking an eyebrow at the still screaming infant.  
Justin gave him a smile, a sunshine smile, and slipped the smallest beside the biggest, and took a step back.  
The biggest stilled for a moment before curling into the smallest.  
And then he just stared daringly at Brian.  
"Both babies are healthy, the youngest will probably need a bit more care but he should be fine. He weighs a little less than they want, only 5.4 but he'll just need more TLC. And the oldest baby is fine, they want to do some scans to check that he's okay aft-"  
And then Brian turns and kisses him.  
Deeply.  
His arms are tight around the babies in his arms and Justin hand is electric on his cheek.  
"Thank you, Brian whispered, into his forehead, thank you."  
"Better not let Lindsey hear that, she'll think she's not getting any credit," Justin whispered,  
nuzzling into his chest.  
Justin gently rubbed the biggest baby's forehead, smiling when his grumpy baby face smoothed over.  
Brian laughed, kissing Justin's head.  
"Yes, can't have that,” he whispered into the blonde hair.  
-  
They name the babies Riley Liam Kenny and River Levi Kenny.  
And River, the smallest, was quiet and thoughtful and had the same smile as Justin. He was smart and Brian had a feeling this would be the kid he'd have to fuck up some guy who broke his heart.  
And Riley, Riley is mean and grouchy and cries anytime Brian picks him up. And he's turning into thes pitting image of him. His eyes are turning green and warm. And Brian's pretty sure he's not gonna have to worry about that kid at all.  
Except he does.  
He worries about their health and their progress. He worries about paper cuts and tiny scratches and little bumps that they can't even remember and Justin just smiles through the mounds of dirty diapers and nappies.  
He takes to mother-fatherhood like he did with art, with a sort of zeal and pleasure. As if colocy infants can be equated with dominating the art scene.  
And Brian's okay with having two more people to love but he loves them the most.  
More than Linz or Michael or even Justin.  
Or any of the other misfits that have become his amazing family.  
And he's falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucked.  
Well at least you know not to buy my book.....  
(See What I Did There?)  
Thank you though so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
